


Fixed Future

by Padawannah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Is A Mess, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, F/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Planet Utapau (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawannah/pseuds/Padawannah
Summary: Anakin calls Obi-Wan as Windu duels Sidious. This is what happens.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Come Home

Master Windu was deflecting Palpatine’s sith lightning back on the chancellor/sith lord. Anakin was watching. His mind was screaming.

 _Red: Palpatine has the power to save Padme!_

_Blue: Yeah by using the dark side!_

_Red: But she is going to die!_

_Blue: How can you be so certain?_

_Red: My mother died._

_Blue: But you can prevent it this time. You can get Padme medical care, force healers! Obi-Wan can help you!_

_Red: I don’t need Obi-Wan._

_Blue: Yes, you do. He’s your friend, your brother. He loves you._

_Red: But does he?_

_Blue: Of course, he does._

_Purple: Right?_

There were thousands of those fights going on inside his head. Tallying up the scores of the completed ones, the red was winning. While Anakin was breathing he would not allow that. For a second the blue took over his mind and he reached for his comlink. He frantically dialed Obi-Wan’s number. 

“Master!” he cried when the line went through. 

“Anakin now isn’t the best time-”

“Master, I need your help” Anakin begged. Obi-Wan blinked, had he heard correctly. 

“Wait let me get this straight, Anakin Skywalker is asking me, Obi-Wan Kenobi for help?” he questioned.

“Master what would you do if the chancellor was a sith lord and Master Windu was fighting him in front of you. Also what if the chancellor/sith lord was very effectively trying to turn you to the dark side?” Anakin questioned. Obi-Wan gave Anakin his undivided attention. Grievous was dead anyway… 

“Anakin that’s oddly specific,” he said, getting worried, “How hypothetical is this?” Anakin looked scared and distressed and Obi-Wan realized that this wasn’t hypothetical at all. 

“Well bantha poodoo Anakin,” Obi-Wan swore, looking downright annoyed. Always **his** padawan.

“Master, master he’s very effective,” Anakin said, beginning to bounce his leg. Obi-Wan began panicking, what could he do?! He was miles away! He should never have left. 

“Anakin, focus on me alright?” he asked. Anakin looked from the comlink to Master Windu slowly killing the sith. 

“Master” Anakin whimpered. 

“Ani, Ani please I love you please don’t do this” Obi-Wan sobbed, feeling his apprentice slipping to the dark side. No! He desperately clawed at the light. 

“Ani, whatever he’s saying don’t listen! Anakin, he's evil don’t listen!” Obi-Wan shrieked. The Jedi master whipped Boga’s reigns and she shot up over the edge of the cliff. Obi-Wan hopped off and ran into battle. 

“212th! Full retreat!” he hollered across the battlefield. Everyone was shocked by this order. They were winning. 

“Master it’s- he’s- I have to do something!” Anakin moaned. Obi-Wan turned to his comlink. His brother’s force signature was flashing between light and dark. 

“Ani hold on, please. Stay strong. We all need you here and love you, don’t go where we can’t help you. Please Anakin I’m begging you” Obi-Wan sobbed. Cody ran over because now he knew it was really serious. Whatever it was. Obi-Wan just admitted his attachment to Anakin and used his nickname in front of the entire 212th, and he was crying.

“General?” Cody whispered. Obi-Wan signed ‘ _back to Coruscant’ ‘As fast as possible'_. Cody nodded and quietly everyone fell back. Obi-Wan focused on Anakin. 

“Ani where are you?” Obi-Wan questioned. Anakin was biting his lip. 

“‘m in the chancellor’s office,” Anakin replied, he sounded like a little padawan. 

“Ok. Now, what’s your favorite color?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin looked at him confused, and distracted, good, it was working. 

“Oh, uh… I don’t know. I like blue, my lightsaber and eye color blue” Anakin informed. Obi-Wan was slowly assessing the situation as they drew nearer to the transports back to The Negotiator. 

“What about warm colors? Neutral colors?” Obi-Wan questioned. Anakin thought about that one for a moment. Obi-Wan noticed the way his eyes flickered to Palpatine and Windu where they were most likely dueling. 

“Uh… Warm colors… I like red because it looks good with brown and I like brown because it’s the color of Jedi robes” Anakin explained, “I also like tan and maroon because they remind me of you and Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan smiled. 

“Oh! How could I forget yellow-orange and royal blue! The 212th and 501st” Anakin exclaimed. He was getting distracted, but Obi-Wan was still tense. 

“You wouldn’t want to give those wonderful things up now would you?” he asked. Anakin shook his head. 

“No of course not! You all are my family!” Anakin sounded disgusted and like the little boy he and Qui-Gon had picked up on Tatooine. 

“Then I have a suggestion for you” Obi-Wan was about to try something risky. 

“Anything master” Anakin replied confidently. 

“Leave that horrible office and go back to Padme’s and look after her and your child” Obi-Wan suggested. Anakin blinked and all of the 212th’s jaws dropped.

“I don’t know exactly what happened to your mother, but I know you get force visions, you always have. I also know that force visions can easily be manipulated through the dark side. I also know Padme well and she loves you and you need to go home to her. You need to come home to all of us, please Ani, we all love you, just... walk out the door and **come home**.” Everyone was silent until Anakin obviously took a step and then another, and then another. And then he was walking, and then he was running and then he was smiling, and then the comlink shut off.


	2. The Wrong Way

Ahsoka patched through Obi-Wan on the bridge. Rex was the only one with her and she knew that it should be confidential the moment Obi-Wan popped up. 

The Jedi master looked worse for wear. He had a few lightsaber wounds here or there that didn’t look treated. There were also tear streaks down his eyes. 

“Master Obi-Wan are you alright?” Ahsoka asked. Obi-Wan shook his head and Cody walked into the picture. 

“We just got an… upsetting call from General Skywalker” the commander explained. A pit formed in Ahsoka’s throat. 

“What’s happened?” Rex questioned. Obi-Wan finally speaks. 

“Chancellor Palpatine’s a sith lord. Windu’s killed him. He’s dead” he states. Ahsoka gasps and Rex gapes. 

“What?!” Ahsoka asks. 

“I’m sorry, Ahsoka” Obi-Wan apologies, he always blames everything on himself. 

“Oh, no I always hated Palpatine. I’m glad he’s gone. I mean, I never wished he was dead, but I’m glad he’s not manipulating everyone” Ahsoka explained. 

“I know ‘Soka. Me too” Obi-Wan muttered. Ahsoka exchanged a glance with Rex. 

“Then why are you sorry?” Ahsoka asked. Obi-Wan sighed and Cody put a hand on his general’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry about what I’m gonna have to tell you” Obi-Wan apologized. Ahsoka and Rex exchange another glance. 

“Master Obi-Wan…” Ahsoka forced. 

“He’s being an idiot” Cody stated, “He’s beating himself up for saving the galaxy in ‘the wrong way’.”

“How do you save the galaxy ‘the wrong way’?” Rex asks. Cody shakes his head. 

“You don’t,” he said, “the general saved the galaxy.”

“But I didn’t! I would hardly count getting my apprentice to walk out a door-” Obi-Wan protested. 

“You saved the kriffin’ galaxy General! Do you know what would have happened if…” Cody shudders. 

“What does this have to do with General Skywalker?” Rex asked. Obi-Wan sighed. 

“I killed Grievous and was then-” he begins but Ahsoka interrupts. 

“You killed Grievous!?” she asks. Cody turns to Obi-Wan. 

“I didn’t know that,” he brought up. Obi-Wan grins just the slightest. 

“I got him through his armor with a blaster” he explains, “So very uncivilized.” Ahsoka and Rex both smile, temporarily forgetting the Anakin thing. 

“We should celebrate!” Ahsoka exclaims, “Grievous is dead! The war will be over soon!” Obi-Wan doesn’t look excited or happy whatsoever. 

“Master Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka questions. Obi-Wan’s staring off into space and so Ahsoka turns to Cody. 

“It’s complicated. We’re on our way back to Coruscant” Cody explains. 

“And I won’t be relaxed until I see Anakin,” Obi-Wan adds. Cody nods. 

“What happened with General Skywalker?” Rex asks again. Cody and Obi-Wan exchange a glance. 

“Let’s just say he was teetering on a dangerous cliff” Obi-Wan horribly summarises. 

“And the galaxy is very lucky that Obi-Wan is a good negotiator” Cody assured. Obi-Wan sighs. 

“If I had been there-”

“You saved the kriffing galaxy and you’re still blaming it on yourself. You’re sounding more and more like a di’kut” Cody stated. Obi-Wan smirked. 

“Are you saying that Anakin… almost fell?” Ahsoka stumbles in disbelief. The mood dropped and Obi-Wan nodded just a tad bit. 

“Palpatine tried to turn him. He called me and luckily I managed to… but if I hadn’t…” Obi-Wan whimpers a little and Cody squeezes his friend's shoulder. 

“We were just calling to give you a bit more information about… a few things” Cody explained, “

  1. Grievous is dead
  2. Palpatine was Sidious who is also dead
  3. Dooku is dead, if you didn’t already know that
  4. Obi-Wan saved the galaxy again
  5. General Skywalker almost fell to the dark side
  6. He and Senator Amidala are also married
  7. And the senator is carrying his kid
  8. Can you stay with General Skywalker until we get back?”



Ahsoka gapes.

“Wait did you just say that Anakin’s married!?”

“Did you just say there’s gonna be a mini General Skywalker!?” 

“Cody out” 

“Obi-Wan out”


End file.
